1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power semiconductor device module having mounted thereon a voltage drive type semiconductor device such as IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor).
2. Description of the Background Art
In a power semiconductor device module, an electrical wiring connected to a semiconductor device mounted on the module is generally made from copper or the like which has a low electrical resistance and is inexpensive. The current density is designed such that heat generation upon passage of current does not exceed the heat-resistant temperature of the semiconductor device and the members composing the power semiconductor device module.
Meanwhile, miniaturization of the power semiconductor device module has been advanced year by year due to a reduction in the loss of semiconductor device mounted on the module and improvements in cooling performance and insulation performance. Along with this, implementation of integration where the module includes a plurality of semiconductor devices and implementation of intelligence where the module has the function of protecting the semiconductor device from overcurrent and overheat have also been advanced.
Hence, the number of external terminals of the power semiconductor device module has significantly increased, and miniaturization of principal current wiring has reached a limit. Thus, to advance miniaturization of the power semiconductor device module, there is a need to eliminate wasted space as much as possible to place electrical wiring. In particular, since the external terminals connected to external wiring are exposed to air, insulation distance needs to be secured from the electrical wiring within the power semiconductor device module which is covered with an insulating material. Thus, to miniaturize the power semiconductor device module, there is a need to reduce the number of external terminals as much as possible and thoroughly consider an exposure location.
For a conventional technique for an integrated power semiconductor device module, there is, for example, as disclosed in FIG. 11 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-249364, a power semiconductor device module of a 6-in-1 structure where six semiconductor devices are assembled into a module.
The power semiconductor device module described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-249364 adopts a configuration in which five control terminals are pulled out of each of the six semiconductor devices through bonding wires. The five control terminals generally include a gate terminal that controls the passage of current of the semiconductor device; an emitter sense terminal; a current sense terminal for protecting the semiconductor device from overcurrent; and anode and cathode terminals of a temperature sense diode for protecting the semiconductor device from overheat. Hence, the power semiconductor device module described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-249364 has difficulty in miniaturization due to a large number of control terminals.
In addition, there is a problem that wiring inductance is large, since wiring on the direct-current high-voltage side and wiring on the direct-current low-voltage side are provided at distant locations.